mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
Alan Hale, Jr.
Alan Hale Jr. (1921-1990) was an American actor who is best remembered for his role as Jonas Grumby (aka the Skipper) on Gilligan's Island. Biography In films from 1933, Alan Jr. was originally cast in beefy, athletic good-guy roles. After the death of his father in 1950, Alan dropped the "Junior" from his professional name. He starred in a brace of TV action series such as "Biff Baker USA" (1953) and "Casey Jones" (1957), before his he-man image melted into comedy parts. From 1964 through 1967, Hale played The Skipper (aka Jonas Grumby) on the low-brow but high-rated "Gilligan's Island" along with Jim Backus. Though he worked steadily after "Gilligan's" cancellation, he found that the blustery, slow-burning Skipper had typed him to the extent that he lost more roles than he won. In his last two decades, Hale supplemented his acting income as the owner of a successful West Hollywood restaurant, "The Lobster Barrel."http://movies2.nytimes.com/gst/movies/filmography.html?p_id=93128&mod=bio Riffed Movies * The Crawling Hand (Experiment #106) - as Sheriff Townsend) * Angels Revenge (Experiment #622) - as Manny * The Giant Spider Invasion (Experiment #810) - as Sheriff Additionally, Project Moon Base featured a dedication to Hale in the closing credits. (Alan passed away on 2 January 1990, the Project Moon Base episode aired on 6 January 1990.) Gallery MST3k-_Alan_Hale_Jr._in_The_Crawling_Hand.jpg|Appearing (left) in The Crawling Hand Alan-Hale-Angels-Revenge.jpg|Appearing in Angels' Revenge Alan-Hale-Giant-Spider-Invasion.jpg|Appearing in The Giant Spider Invasion Filmography *''Golden TV Memories of the '50s, Vol. 3'' 1987 *''Back to the Beach'' (uncredited) 1987 *''Hambone and Hillie'' 1984 *''The Red Fury'' 1984 *''Johnny Dangerously'' 1984 *''The Harlem Globetrotters on Gilligan's Island'' 1981 *''The Castaways on Gilligan's Island'' 1979 *''The North Avenue Irregulars'' 1979 *''Evidence of Power'' 1979 *''The Great Monkey Rip-Off'' 1979 *''Angel's Brigade'' (aka Angels Revenge) 1979 *''Rescue From Gilligan's Island'' 1978 *''The Ransom of Red Chief'' 1978 *''The 5th Musketeer'' 1977 *''The Giant Spider Invasion'' 1975 *''The Revenge of Red Chief'' 1975 *''Tiger by the Tail'' 1970 *''There Was a Crooked Man'' 1970 *''Hang 'em High'' 1968 *''Advance to the Rear'' 1964 *''Bullet for a Badman'' 1964 *''The Swingin' Maiden'' 1963 *''The Crawling Hand'' 1963 *''The Iron Maiden'' 1962 *''The Long Rope'' 1961 *''Thunder in Carolina'' 1960 *''Moochie of Pop Warner Football'' 1960 *''Moochie of the Little League'' 1960 *''Up Periscope'' 1959 *''The Lady Takes a Flyer'' 1958 *''The True Story of Jesse James'' 1957 *''Affair in Reno 1957'' *''Casey Jones and Fury'' 1957 *''The Three Outlaws'' 1956 *''Battle Hymn'' 1956 *''Canyon River'' 1956 *''The Cruel Tower'' 1956 *''The Killer is Loose'' 1956 *''All Mine to Give'' 1956 *''Many Rivers to Cross'' 1955 *''A Man Alone'' 1955 *''The Sea Chase'' 1955 *''The Indian Fighter'' 1955 *''Rogue House'' 1954 *''Rogue Cop'' 1954 *''The Slave Girl'' 1954 *''Young at Heart'' 1954 *''Silver Lode'' 1954 *''Captain Kidd and the Slave Girl'' 1954 *''Destry'' 1954 *''The Iron Glove'' 1954 *''The Law vs. Billy the Kid'' 1954 *''Trail Blazers'' 1953 *''Captain John Smith and Pocahontas'' 1953 *''The Man Behind the Gun'' 1952 *''Springfield Rifle'' 1952 *''Wait Till the Sun Shines, Nellie'' 1952 *''The Yellow Haired Kid'' 1952 *''Mr. Walkie Talkie'' 1952 *''Arctic Flight'' 1952 *''Lady in the Iron Mask'' 1952 *''The Big Trees'' 1952 *''Home Town Story'' 1951 *''Honeychile'' 1951 *''At Sword's Point'' 1951 *''Sierra Passage'' 1950 *''Four Days Leave'' 1950 *''Short Grass'' 1950 *''The Gunfighter'' 1950 *''The Underworld Story'' 1950 *''The West Point Story'' 1950 *''The Blazing Sun'' 1950 *''Kill the Umpire'' 1950 *''Riders in the Sky'' 1949 *''Rim of the Canyon'' 1949 *''The Blazing Trail'' 1949 *''It Happens Every Spring'' 1949 *''Music Man'' 1948 *''One Sunday Afternoon'' 1948 *''My Girl Tisa'' 1948 *''Homecoming'' 1948 *''Sarge Goes to College'' 1947 *''The Spirit of West Point'' 1947 *''It Happened on Fifth Avenue'' 1947 *''Sweetheart of Sigma Chi'' 1946 *''Monsieur Beaucaire'' 1946 *''Watch on the Rhine'' 1943 *''No Time for Love'' 1943 *''Top Sergeant'' 1942 *''Rubber Racketeers'' 1942 *''To the Shores of Tripoli'' 1942 *''Wake Island'' 1942 *''Eagle Squadron'' 1942 *''Dive Bomber'' 1941 *''All-American Coed'' 1941 *''I Wanted Wings'' 1941http://movies2.nytimes.com/gst/movies/filmography.html?p_id=93128&mod=films Sources Hale Category:Recurring movie actors Category:Stubs Category:Gilligan's Island actors Category:Deceased Actors